Ellen Mira Mathers
Ellen Mira Mathers is the secondary antagonist of the light novel and anime franchise Date A Live. She was introduced as the one of the main antagonists in Date A Live II and the main protagonist in Date A Live Encore 2: Ellen Mathers's Strongest Day. She is also called The World's Strongest Wizard and Adeptus 1. She is the secretary of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries's director Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, one of the company's Chief Executives. Voices Both of whom also voices Benitsubasa. Biography Because she already defeated her twice in her limited release Astral Dress, Ellen greatly underestimates Tohka's strength. This would backfire on her while fighting Tohka's Inverse Form. Ellen never goes directly to the cambat during a mission, different from Jessica Bailey she nears her target to discover any possible information of her enemy. She always tries to discover ther indentity or any personal information, especially when Ellen is called by Westcott that he wants her to do some special mission, she is very loyal to Westcott. Westcott is very tolerant with Ellen, if it were any other Wizard Westcott already would have killed a long time but when Ellen fails in some of the missions he always see a positive side to its actions even if there is not any positive side in their failure to try to prevent it from being accused of any word of failure or intolerance to leave the mouth of Westcott or council DEM Board of Members, Roger Murdoch tried to oust Ellen for his failure, when it happened Westcott ordered Ellen take off the arms of the DEM Board of Members who tried to remove Westcott from the post of D.E.M Managing Director. Different from Westcott who seemed interested in Shidou by support the powers of the Spirits in his body, Ellen has grown to greatly despise Shido this was seen many times during their meetings, yet Shido is a "person of interest" to her boss, Mr. Westcott, so she will deal with him when ordered to. Living up to her title as "The World's Strongest Wizard," Ellen can easily defeat a Spirit with Limited strengh and even managed to defeat Natsumi at full strengh. Ellen is also one of the few Wizards that can use her powers without a Combat Realizer Unit however it takes her a lot of concentration though. Ellen is also the pilot of the airship Goetia. Official Kōshi Tachibana Biography Known as the world's strongest Wizard who works under Westcott as his secretary. She had previously worked for the AST at his request. She has vowed to never lose to any opponent, even agreeing that she may go so far as to commit the atrocity of destroying the world in the process. She is also Karen Nora Mather's younger sister. Whether her fanatical devotion to Isaac is sincere or imprinted on her is unknown, but was willing to cut off the hands of DEM board members who had voted against him. Also wants to kill Westcott for what she consider's his betrayal. Like Isaac, she doesn't care about the lives of others (except for Isaac himself) except for how they can show some use in furthering his objectives. This is shown when she hopes Paddington and the Arbatel were completely destroyed when she loses contact with them rather than considering if she should go help. Or when she captured Tohka, while completely ignoring a rioting Miku, without showing any concern or thought about the situation other than the fact that other Spirits were there who could be dealt with later. Like Mana it's likely that she has a shortened life span as a side effect to the process to strongly increase her own abilities. It is hinted that she might be sleeping with Isaac as his mistress. Physical Description Ellen is shown with pale skin, purple eyes (blue in the light novels), and long pale blonde hair. She has a very attractive body although she does not seem such an attractive woman and famous among the fans. She looks like a woman of 20 years old but with the appearance of a teenager. She also appears to wear her combat suit wiring in combat. Sometimes she dresses as a casual entrepreneur or reporter and often it serves as difarce. She wears a black dress (DEM uniform) most of the time. Psychological Description Ellen is usually calm, sophisticated, polite, kind, friendly and analytical. However, she can sometimes be very talkative, violent and crude when she is facing off against her opponents. Ellen is usually calm and analytical, especially while around Isaac Westcott. However, while in battle her true personality is revealed. Ellen is revealed to actually be very battle loving, as shown when she was disappointed when she could so easily defeat Tohka at limited strength. She is very prideful, and somewhat arrogant, about being'' "the World's Strongest Wizard", continually stating her title. Ellen also seems unwilling to accept her losses, when her first attempt to abduct Tokha failed, while accepting full responsibility for it in front of Westcott, in her mind she blamed James A. Paddington and the students of Raizen High School. Finally, Ellen has shown to be willing to kill everyone, enemy and ally alike, who gets into her or Westcott's way. When she enters combat she becomes a psychotic person, she loses her mind and is excited too at the time of the fight. Ellen is portrayed as a calm and intelligent individual. She rarely, if ever, shows any kind of pain other than mild irritation, even when it is cut by any sharp object she did not show any expression of pain. She also, as Westcott, is a sinister individual. She is manipulative and cunning. She has little disregard for anything she deems unworthy of her or his cause. She rarely shows any visible signs of fear or anger. In the anime, it only shows anger in one instance, she was stabbed by Origami Tobiichi, she also does not like to repeat twice the same thing when she enters combat she is able to commit any atrocity with her enemies and even even with her own partners. She was sent to spy on the school trip to observe Tohka Yatogami was the same Spirit that Princess disappeared three months ago, she disguise as photographer, despite being the most powerful Wizard in the world was disturbed several times with traps. She proved to be much more powerful fourth episode when Ellen went into combat with Tohka and when he showed her true personality, she is able to destroy the powers of any Spirit with just a blow as if made of paper, the ability of her perception it is too high, this causes her to know the movements of her enemies before their make the move. She seems like a blood thirsty individual. Her goal seems to be the same Westcott, maybe that's why she follows him so loyally. History Early life Ellen is a magician who grew up in a secret town of mages who could use sorcery along with her twin sister Karen, Westcott, and Woodman. However, one day a group of normal people who feared the power of mages burned down their village. Ellen, Karen, Westcott, and Woodman survived and watched their village burn from a distance. Seeing the destruction of her home caused Ellen to cry, with Karen trying to comfort her. Afterwards, Ellen supported Westcott's newfound desire to create a new world, one with only mages in it. When Westcott was adopted by the Westcott family, Ellen, Karen and Elliot began to live with Ike following his foster parents' death. Westcott, Woodman, and Ellen spent their youths learning everything they could about sorcery in order to find a way to create a Spirit, a being of immense power born from the mana of the world, which they could use to achieve their goal. After Westcott founded DEM, Ellen became his secretary. Because of her unequaled strength among Wizards, Ellen eventually also earned the title of "The World's Strongest Wizard", something she takes great pride in. 30 years ago, Ellen was by Elliot, Karen and Westcott's side as he began to set their plan for a new world into motion. Using a sorcery called Spirit Formula, that she, Westcott and Woodman created, they gathered all of the world's mana in a single location and successfully created a Spirit, along with an alternate dimension in the process. Unfortunately, this also caused the first spacequake, which destroyed a large portion of Eurasia. However, Ellen, Westcott, and Woodman survived by protecting themselves with barriers made using sorcery. At some point, the Spirit they created managed to escape from them and ended up causing smaller spacequakes around the world for six months before suddenly disappearing. DEM eventually found the Spirit, now going by the name Mio Takamiya, living with Shinji and Mana Takamiya. In response to this, DEM abducted Mana to use her as leverage in exchange for Mio (it is strongly hinted that Ellen was the one who committed the abduction). However, Mio managed to escape. At some point after this, Woodman left DEM and formed Ratatoskr to stop Westcott from achieving his goal of a mage-only world. Ellen saw this as a betrayal, causing her to develop a grudge against Woodman. She is also currently not on good terms with Karen, as she left with Woodman and joined Ratatoskr. After DEM discovered the existence of Nia, Ellen was sent to capture her alive. She was able to do so by catching her off guard through a sneak attack. She and Westcott then put her through horrible physical torture in an attempt to make her transform into her Inverse Form. However, no matter what they tried, she never transformed. Episode 1 - Daily Life As the first episode of the second season was a prologue Ellen not made many appearances. Her first appearance was in the judgment of Origami Tobiichi that was that was being run by Kritani. She was a secretary to follow Isaac Ray Peram Westcott that would be Origami's lawyer. At the end of the episode Ellen was sent by Isaac to verify Tohka Yatogami if she was really the Spirit Princess. Her last appearance in the episode was when she was wearing her Combat Wiring Suit and activating Bandernatchs on Arbatel, as well as also making a sigh as if the mission would be something easy for her. Episode 2 - The Children of Typhoon She was sent to spy on the school trip to observe Tohka Yatogami was the same Spirit that Princess disappeared three months ago in Tengu city, she was disguise as photographer, however, she was quite incompetent in this mission because the various confusions and problems caused by Mai, Mii and Ai. ''Episode 3 - Wish of the Two After their arrival on the island, Ellen was secretly watching and analyzing Tohka at all times, however, she was hindered and prevented several times by Mai, Mii and Ai, which made her engage in various problems. This ruined the title of her Adeptus 1. She even became involved in a pillow fight and somehow enjoyed it. ''Episode 4 - Manifestation'' After Yamai sisters have been fighting each other, Ellen ordered the Arbatel should initiate the attack and capture Tohka using a squad of several Bandersnatchs. Ellen went into combat against Tohka to test the strength of Tohka, however, Ellen easily defeated Tohka as if it were as easy as breaking a toothpick. After Tohka have almost been captured by the forces of D.E.M, Shido could retaliate battle destroying all Bandersnatchs. After Shido and Tohka fleed Ellen, Ellen fell again in a trap of Mai, Mii and Ai and showing a pathetic scene as the most powerful Wizard of the world. After the battle was over, Ellen talked to Isaac Westcott she had the confirmation that Tohka was the Spirit Princess, despite Arbatel have fallen, Ellen and Isaac left the Arbatel Pilots to die. Episode 5 - Diva She makes a brief appearance during episode 5 on Blu-ray version (BD Version). The scene shows her handing the report she made about the situation in Irubi island to Westcott and the main people involved in the mission. ''Episode 7 - The Army-Destroying Songstress'' She just reappeared at the end of the episode after captured Tohka when the DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch failed in their mission. Tohka was captured by the D.E.M Industries at the end of Miku Arch. Tohka was forced by Ellen to answer several questions about her life on earth. ''Episode 8 - A Promise You Must Fulfill'' After Westcott insisted to meet Tohka, Ellen just observed the situation of how Tohka behaved in front of Isaac Westcott. In the mind of Tohka, she said she felt fear, chills and even said that the temperature of the room fall when Tohka saw Isaac for the first time, she felt a menacing aura and diabolical coming from Isaac Westcott. After Isaac have sought methods to torture Tohka to make her go in, he decided that the psychological torture was better. After he decides that they should kill Shido in front of her, Tohka got desperate and tried to respond, but was prevented by Ellen territory. ''Episode 9 - Miku's Truth'' After Shido and Kurumi invaded the DEM Building No.1 of Japan Branch in Tenguu, the Tenguu War happened. Origami Tobiichi was against the DEM and AST, in fact she was against all sides. At one point the fight, Origami saved Mana Takamiya from Ellen and Jessica. Ellen went into combat against Origami. Ellen easily defeated Origami, however, Ellen was hampered by the attack of Fraxinus and Origami could hurt Ellen. After Ellen have been cut by Origami, she mentioned that Origami is the second person in Ellen's life that caused an injury to her. When Ellen was about to kill Origami, she was prevented by the call of Westcott, who had called her to the building to complete his "dear-goal". When Shido was about to be killed by Ellen Tohka were filled with despair and transformed in Dark Tohka, attacking everyone in sight, including Shido. ''Episode 10 - Inverse Form'' Dark Tohka destroys DEM Building on the process. Westcott named transformation of the Demon king, adding that this state was the actual way in which the dimension Spirits border had come before manifesting in real world. Ellen waging a battle against Dark Tohka to decapitate Tohka in order to get the Sephira Crystal in its inverse form (for unknown reason), but Tohka in her Inverse Form was too strong even for Ellen. Ellen used the excuse that she could defeat Tohka she was 100% ready to fight against her. Westcott then ordered them to leave the city, after that Ellen Westcott and fled the building and leaving hundreds of their soldiers to die, as well leaving the battle because they are at a disadvantage. ''Natsumi Search'' At the DEM company building in Great Britain, the DEM board members are reviewing Westcott's actions in Japan and, displeased, call for a vote to remove him. When half the board members raise their hands, Ellen uses a laser blade to cut their arms off. Then, she scolds the board for saying that Westcott is doing things out of "fun and self-gratification". Westcott, however, tells Ellen that the board members were in their right to call for a vote. After Westcott talked with Woodman, he tells Ellen that Murdoch was right, that it was bad to lose Adeptus 2 and Adeptus 3 during the battle, and he suggests to look for new candidates. Ellen has no idea who could be worthy, except for the comatose Artemisia Bell Ashcroft. Westcott interrupts her, and he mentions the young Wizard who managed to hurt her, Origami Tobiichi. ''Natsumi Change'' Months passed after the battle that Isaac Westcott causedin Tenguu City was over, and as a result, the activities of DEM Industries stopped on Japan for a few months due to destruction caused by DEM forces and the Spirits, however, this did not prevent him to back again to Tenguu City, Japan. Isaac Westcott traveled of the British Heathrow airport to reach Japan's Narita airport. The trip took three hours while Isaac Westcott again returned to Japan in private jet. Isaac Westcott made a great aura of darkness and fear wherever he went, but that did not stop people to show respect to Isaac Westcott, the most authoritative and influential businessman of the world. When Isaac Westcott arrived at Japan's Narita airport, he directly went to Japan’s Tokyo metropolitan Tenguu city’s hotel. While Isaac Westcott was in luxury car going to Tenguu City, he told Ellen that they should create a residence in Japan since they were more concentrated in this area and to avoid unnecessary travel and his secretery praised him for leaving his throne in United Kingdom but Westcott answered that he will be embarassed if she praise him like that, acting like a tsundere girl for the most of time. Isaac Westcott vented with Ellen about what happened over the last days, especially when the DEM Board of Member voted to remove him from the post of Managing Director, and he even showed his nihilism. Isaac Westcott then is informed of the Spirits who were around Shido, and he realized that the Ratatoskr was associated with everything that was happening around Shido. After this, Isaac Westcott manipulated the happy moments of Shido and other Spirits, and said he would let Shido and the Spirits deepen their trusts even more their to finally kill Shido once for all and make all Spirits into their Inverse Forms. During the process of research, Isaac said there was someone manipulating everything that was happening so far and implied it was probably that woman, Phantom. Days later after his arrival in Japan, Westcott ordered Ellen and Wizards squad to capture Natsumi in order to make her go in Inverse Form by torturing her. Some time later, Natsumi is thinking about other pranks to pull on Shido, but Ellen and other Wizards find her. They engage into a fight. After Natsumi uses Haniel several times on the Wizards, they end up becoming children. Ellen decides that she can't waste any more time and attacks Natsumi with her laser blade, causing her to release her powers, and the Wizards go back to normal. When Ellen is about to cut off Natsumi's limbs, Shido and the Spirits arrive to save Natsumi. Despite this, Ellen still has the upper hand, so Shido and the girls teleport with Natsumi to Fraxinus. After the fight, several men try to ambush Origami, since her disciplinary punishment has been decided. At the same time, she receives a call from Ellen, who asks her to join DEM under the request of Westcott himself. Origami refuses at first, but Ellen claims that they won't hurt Shido in the mean time, and that she could have access to special Realizers and information on the Spirit that killed her parents. Origami accepts the offer, Ellen attacks the group of men, and she welcomes Origami into DEM Industries. After Natsumi escapes from Ratatoskr, Shido looks for her in his house, only to find Ellen there, sitting on a sofa. When he tries to call Kotori, Ellen takes his phone, saying that the whole house is under her Territory. She also wants to ask Shido where is Natsumi as she had orders coming from Isaac Westcott. He refuses, and Ellen tells him that the peaceful days he has with the Spirits is only because DEM allows it. In exchange for Natsumi, Ellen will let him and the other Spirits live. Shido still refuses, and Ellen takes out her sword. When she threatens to cut his ear off, Shido's phone rings, and he takes to chance to run away, since Ellen is distracted. However, she redeploys her Territory once again. This time, she receives a call from headquarters, and leaves before saying that Shido is a lucky person. While she's out on the street, she explains the situation to a subordinate. An artificial satellite is falling on Tengu city, and it's aiming at Westcott. Apparently, the board directors are trying to seize power by killing Westcott. Ellen felt regret for not chopping off their heads instead of their arms. She gives the subordinate orders to evacuate and to retrieve any Sephira Crystal that may be left behind. When Ellen finds out that there's an artificial satellite falling on Tengu city to assassinate Westcott, she goes to the hotel so that they can evacuate. However, he is far from worried. He even claims that he must praise Murdoch on his attempt, and that Woodman's organization won't let Shido and the Spirits die. However, he decides to take some counter measures, since Ellen insisted. He thinks it's a good chance to test the Mordred CR-Unit, so he dispatches Origami to do the job. Powers and Abilities Equipaments and Weapons *'Combat Wiring Suit': The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. *'Combat Realizer Unit': A CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places, hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in wide places. The purpose of its creation is to oppose the extra terrestrial beings, the Spirits. The CR-Unit provides enhanced physical strength as well as various weaponry to the user. Different CR-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. *'Pendragon': The special CR-Unit of Ellen, she is stronger than any other unit Realizer ever built now by DEM, so it can be used especially for Ellen to support your magical powers given by the science. *'No Pain': An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. *'Murakumo': A Twin Blade Mode of a laser blade. Quotes Trivia *According to light novel Date A Live:Popularity Poll Results Announcement, Ellen is considered the 12th most famous character in Date A Live. *Ellen's last name likely comes from , one of the founders of the which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. The was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree, this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. *Ellen is also the main titular protagonist in her own light novel on the Encore 2; Ellen's Strongest Day. **In the short story Ellen Mathers' strongest day, it is revealed that strawberry shortcake is Ellen's favorite dessert. *Ellen was the only human villain in the franchise to come as a friend of the hero. *No one knows anything about the past of Ellen, just know that Ellen and Karen were already sisters and worked together with Westcott and Elliot a long time ago. *In the light novel, Ellen is said to have blue eyes. In the anime, she has purple colored eyes. *Like Mana Takamiya it's likely that she has a shortened life span as a side effect to the process to strongly increase her own abilities. *The insane bloodthirsty side of Ellen is certainly very similar to the sadistic side of Plutia, both after battling they become sadistic and homicidal maniacs. *Ellen during her fights she was able to show that she is capable of killing or letting die partners themselves only to accomplish Westcott's goals, many Wizards of D.E.M Corporation are almost inhuman willing to do any inhuman atrocity just Westcott said to do. *She had previously worked for the AST before. *In Chapter 2 of Volume 5, there's a brief mention that she was "a woman that had rumors of being Westcott’s mistress", meaning Ellen and Westcott have sleep together at some point, prior to the series. Whether it's romantic or not still unknown. *Unlike most AST / DEM Wizards, she's able to concentrate a field around a specific target, which she promptly uses to subdue a captive Tohka in case the latter's temperament gets out of hand. In her battle suit, it's powerful enough to deflect a Wave Motion Gun from the Fraxinus. *She enjoys fighting with stronger opponent (particularly Spirits), while at the same time she wants to satisfy her superior's ambition. *Ellen was the only one to get Natsumi into a state of fear. Navigation Category:Female Category:Right-Hand Category:Date A Live villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Provoker Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Businessmen Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Totalitarians Category:Minion Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Related to Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Vengeful Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Strategic Category:Supervillains Category:Extravagant Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Assassin Category:Mutilators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mercenaries Category:Titular Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fictionalized Category:Symbolic Category:Protagonists Category:Self-Aware Category:Lawful Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Warlords Category:Protective Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Genocidal Category:Mentally Ill